


Staring At Perfection

by Sxymami0909



Category: Green Lantern (2011), Smallville
Genre: Attraction, F/M, First Meetings, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched her from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring At Perfection

He stood at the bar in the fairly crowded restaurant, watching, waiting, his eyes roaming around the room searching for her. It didn’t take long for his eyes to fall on the long legged red head. She was in the same booth at the back of the restaurant that she used every Tuesday night. He had spotted her one night a month ago when he came to town to visit his best friend. He’d been waiting at the bar, sipping at his beer when he saw her, a flash of red and black out of the corner of his eye.

He had turned almost immediately as if something was calling out to him, pulling him in the direction she had gone and ever since that night he would venture out to Star City every Tuesday in hopes that he’d see her. She was a stranger, but he felt as if he knew her. He shifted making room for someone who moved up to the bar next to him, but his eyes never left her, his angel of the night.

He watched her from afar, the way her hair seemed to shine in the dim lighting of the room, her eyes bright and wide, but guarded and shadowed with things he couldn’t quite understand, but he desperately wanted to. She was always alone, and he found himself wondering why. She was the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. There was just something about the way she carried herself in a room full of people, so confident, strong, but at the same time it was almost like he could see the kink in her armor.

So many nights he’d thought about going over to her, introducing himself, putting an end to his questions, but each and every time fear had stopped him. A woman like that would see right through his usual game. He’d seen plenty of men approach her, but they were all sent away with nothing more than a flourish of the hand.

His eyes traveled the length of her body as she shifted in her seat, her eyes downcast at some papers she’d brought with her. Legs crossed, the shape of her heel accentuating her calves. Her flesh looked soft even from this distance and he wanted nothing more than to run his hand up them. He was quite literally staring at perfection.

And then it happened. He must have been staring too long because she glanced up and it was like everything around him went into slow motion. She caught his gaze from across the room and held it. His mouth went dry and he realized this was his chance…This was his moment. He got the bartenders attention and ordered two glasses of whiskey, but he kept his eyes on the woman in front of him.

Minutes later the drinks were in his hand and his legs were moving forward, weaving through the crowd their eyes still locked, his breath caught in his throat as he watched her. Finally he was standing in front of her, arm stretched out as he offered her the drink in his hand and to his surprise she didn’t turn him away. He watched her as she lifted the glass from his hand, took a long sip and placed it in front of her.

He swallowed heavily their gaze never once faltering and he felt as if she was looking inside of him, seeing he person he really was and not just what was on the surface. His mouth opened and after thirty days of watching and waiting he broke the silence between them. “Hi, I’m Hal.” His voice was lower then he’d intended, his gaze intense.

Her lips curved into a smile as she held out her hand to him waiting for him to shake it while holding his gaze. “I’m Tess,” She said her tone quiet, but there was a spark of something he couldn’t quite read in her eyes.

There was a beat of silence between them as she motioned to the seat next to her. “What took you so long?”

A hint of surprise crossed Hal’s face as a grin quirked at his lip. “I have absolutely no idea.”


End file.
